


identity crisis

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: "I'm not her."





	identity crisis

“You don't need to do this.”

Jacob doesn’t argue. Instead, he gently pushes Renesmee back against the bed and mouths along her jawline, hot breath against her cold skin.

“You’re so much like your mother,” he chuckles as he presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “She didn’t think this was necessary either.”

“I’m not her.” _And why are you mentioning my mother now?_

Jacob’s long fingers slip under the hem of her tee as he sucks her earlobe into his mouth, “I know who you are.” He murmurs, kissing a line down her neck.

Renesmee doesn’t ask him to say her name; she’s not sure he will get it right.


End file.
